


YOI Drabbles & Prompts

by lunar_peach



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, Love, M/M, Requited Love, Slow Burn, Unrequited, Unrequited Love, VictUuri, prompts, soft, soft angst, viktuuri, yuri on ice drabble, yuri on ice prompts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-12-23 05:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_peach/pseuds/lunar_peach
Summary: just a lil collection of small Yuri on Ice prompts i do here and there. Enjoy!





	1. Way You Said I Love You #20

It is a rare and magical occasion to watch the sun break through a huddle of gray storm clouds as thunder and lighting wage war in the sky.

That’s what Victor thought anyway, as he gazed at the heavens, mouth open and eyes full of wonder so pure he resembled a child watching the rain for the first time. He called Yuuri over to where he was standing and pointed excitedly at the sky, telling him in broken but determined Japanese to look up and watch as sweet, warm sunshine cut through the madness and adversity to wash over them like the softest blanket known to man.

Yuuri smiled at him, corner to corner, and peered up to his coach and boyfriend, past heavy, thick eyelashes and back up glasses much too big for his face. His regular pair (the more professional ones with a blue frame), had been broken earlier that day during practice when Yuuri attempted to perfect his triple salchow. He had over rotated and sent himself sliding across the ice to Victor’s feet, where he stood against the barrier watching. Victor had scolded him for being so hard on his body and pulled him to his feet with the same brilliant smile he always carried on his lips. After, he offered they go home early and rest (finally) for the first time in weeks. Yuuri objected, but eventually let Victor drag him home.

Which led them to the Katsuki’s living room, where they existed in serene silence, a heating fan turned on and blankets covering the floor. A bizarre late spring storm had taken the city and dropped the temperatures to ungodly numbers that made Yuuri’s spine shiver. He pulled on an old sweater of his and lent one to Victor, not because he didn’t have any, but because he insisted on wearing Yuuri’s clothes.

“Oh, there it goes again. It’s given up too easily,” Victor told him in English once the sun retreated back behind the clouds. Their surroundings grew cold and drab again, sending them both back from the patio to their mess of pillows and blankets on the floor.

“It is a storm, Victor. I doubt the sunshine could overtake something that horrible,” Yuuri told him, sitting on the floor and crossing his legs. Victor paced the room, obviously restless. He hummed along as he did so, picking things up and setting them down, tidying whatever seemed misplaced and tinkering with things he had never seen in the Katsuki’s home before.

Yuuri watched him with dreamy eyes, the same ones that grazed over Victor’s body every time it rose from the waters of the hot spring or from between the sheets in his bed. Not a lustful gaze, but one more in awe of his existence- the color of his eyes. The upturned, almost crooked manner of his smile. The slope of his back. The way the sporadically placed freckles on his cheeks bounced around with every giggle.

“Oh, you’re just a pessimist,” Victor teased him. He draped himself over Yuuri and kissed him gently on the cheek.

“Oh? I’m the pessimist?” Yuuri asked him between giggles like chiming bells. “Is that right, Mr. If-I’m-Bald-By-30-Euthanize-Me?”

Victor let out a sharp gasp and acted like he’d just been insulted. “I told you that in confidence!”

Silence, the kind that happens after a rather funny moment, followed his statement, but it wasn’t long before they were both laughing like school children and play fighting on the floor. Outside, thunder cracked like fireworks and screaming lighting illuminated their surroundings. None of it compared though, to the streams of joyous laughter and yelps of delight coming from inside of the Katsuki home. It seemed Yuuri and Victor had found harmony among the rambling of the outside world. They had set themselves apart and nurtured both their love and the dreams they felt would someday be a reality. They were each other’s safety -life vests for when life got too rough. It was on top of Yuuri, as he gently brushed his nose onto his loves, giving him the most loving of touches he could conjure, that Victor realized this.

It was there, huddled together as the storm raged outside, that Victor let slip the sweetest of secrets.

In a breathy voice, with all the love in his heart, he whispered into Yuuri’s ears:

“I love you.”


	2. no photos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yuuri moves in and takes notice of things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil blurb from tumblr

Yuuri stands back and stares at the blank walls of Victor’s living room. He places his hands on his hips and thinks for a moment. From across the room, Victor stares at him.

“What’s wrong?” He asks.

Yuuri looks back with a frown. “There are no pictures on the wall.” Victor nods. “Why?”

“Well,” Victor’s starts, turning a slight shade of pink. “I’ve never had… any… pictures… to put up.”

The words come out painfully sincere like he knows it’s the saddest thing to possibly say on Yuuri’s first day there. Especially when Yuuri grew up in a home covered wall to wall in family pictures. Of course, he’d notice the lack of warmth in his apartment.

For the first time in a long time, Victor was embarrassed.

“Well,” Yuuri stresses, “You do now.” He walks over to a box labeled fragile and pulls out a stack of frames and albums, and hands it to Victor.

He looks at the stack for a moment and smiles.

“My mom packed all of the photos we took last summer,” Yuuri says gleefully. “Not before making copies, though. Plus, I’ve got some pictures from the past season in there too. Where do you keep the command strips?”

Victor swears he’s going to cry, but Yuuri kisses him before he can even think to.

“Come on, lets put them up.”

A warm evening breeze runs through the rooms of their apartment, light and lifting, like the classical music playing in the background. The pitter patter of Makkachin scurrying from room to room echoes throughout, mixing with laughter. It was a familiar scene, but something was different. More lively.

Happy.


	3. Quitting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> don't know where this came but uh here it is

“I don’t think I can let you do this,” Yuuri spoke softly over his dinner. “I’m beyond honored that you would come all this way to… coach me, but I’m not sure that’s what I want.” He looked up to the piercing blue eyes staring a hole through his face. Victor’s body got more and more tense with each word— muscles tightening, face twitching, fingers digging into cold palms.

Yuuri couldn’t find the words. “I was planning on taking the season off and figuring things out— but you came along and I got swept up in everything— and Yuri— Victor, you should go with him.”

Yuuri knew he was going to regret every word coming out of his mouth sooner or later, but he preferred that over Victor realizing that Yuuri was bound for failure. Yuuri was washed up. He’d reached his pique and as much as Victor wanted him to try, he doubted he had anything left to give to their sport. He’d arrived a nobody, and that would be the way he’d leave.

“Yuuri—“ Victor started.

“I’m going to put my degree to use,” Yuuri told him, chuckling to lighten the mood. “I’m going to teach as I planned.”

“You and I both know you’re not at that point yet—“

“No, Victor…” he whispered. “I’ve been at this point for a while now. I’m sorry I wasted your time in failing to recognize that.”

“So that’s it?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded. “There’s nothing else? You’re just going to give up?” Yuuri didn’t respond. “There’s absolutely nothing you want to tell me? No other reason I should stay?” Yuuri looked at him, confused about what he meant.

“I’m— I’m sorry?” He said. Victor rolled his eyes. Yuuri tried again. “I’ll pay back whatever fees I owe you, that’s no p—“

Victor pushed himself away from the table and stood. A loud screech echoed through the kitchen. Yuuri was too ashamed to look up. Too scared of what he would find.

He swore he heard a sniffle, but Victor was gone before he could be sure.

He left that next morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr for more content @rainbowvictor :)!


	4. under moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh uwu?? i was feeling very soft™ when i wrote this so like um idk hope you like it

He made a habit of waking up in the middle of the night. He’d sit in bed, astounded by the sight of the man laying in the spot next to him. His heart would fill with joy, jump at the sight, sing praises with each pulse because he loved him so.

The slope of his nose. The drool slipping from the corners of his mouth. The incoherencies mumbled softly and hurriedly in the night to no one in particular. Even the weird way his nosed twitched every couple of seconds. Victor loved all of it. All of him.

Sometimes Yuuri would stir awake and mumble something to him. Usually, he’d say “Stop staring at me, I look gross” and Victor would fight the urge to go off on the tangent about how gross wasn’t even close to how he would describe how Yuuri looked under the moonlight. Ethereal. Celestial. Heartwarmingly beautiful. Even those words weren’t enough to explain the way Yuuri looked laying next to him.

Victor would just slide back into his spot and kiss the top of Yuuri’s nose, nestle closer, hug him tight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> follow me on tumblr @rainbowvictor and come watch me have a meltdown about yuuri and victor


	5. pulling moves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> where in yuuri and yuko discuss just what the fuck victor is tryna pull 
> 
> set in ep 2(3?) 
> 
> I'll link the post that inspired this later but if i don't its by @sarcasticsouthernbookworm on tumblr

“you fuckin– you _saw_ that right?? I’m not imagining things?” Yuuri asked Yuko as he gulped down a couple ounces of water anxiously from his bottle. “He really– he did that right??” 

Yuko nodded furiously, trying to wrap her head around the image of Victor fucking Nikiforov caressing her best friends lips right before her very eyes. She looked at Yuuri, who was just as lost and spaced out as she was. He was still bright red from the unforeseen contact, and she was pink from sheer proximity to whatever that interaction had been on the ice. 

“Yuuuuuuri~” Victor called from across the rink, where he was talking with Yurio. They both froze in place and looked in his direction. He waved coquettishly and said, “Break time is over in 5 minutes~” 

Yuuri nodded, fighting back the urge to cough after choking on his water. Yuko leaned back against the barrier and narrowed her eyes. 

Just years ago they had been gushing over the very man mere feet away from them. Their childhood idol. The god of men's skating himself. 

She still had his special edition bedazzled gloves stored in her own locker for god’s sake. 

Yet there he was… pulling moves on the same kid who used to practice kissing on his posters. 

“Yuuri… _what the fuck?_ ” She whispered.


	6. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hi i love hiroko and victor so i wrote this

The first time Hiroko played Plastic Love for Victor, she was nursing him back to health from a terrible out of season cold.

She cooked him old family remedies, held him in her arms, and made him as comfortable as possible, wrapped in blankets galore as she did with all her children. Still, her best remedy was laughter. It wouldn’t help his sickness, no, but it would distract him from it and get him smiling again.

Unlike Mari and Yuuri who were playful babies who’d laugh at any silly face or joke, Victor was a lot more tricky to make get up and laugh with her. She did everything she could think of– told him jokes, tickled his sides, and even tried to get him to play with Makkachin as an incentive to have some fun. Victor would crack a tiny smile here and there, but nothing much more than that would happen.

In the silence of her kitchen one morning, she asked Yuuri how he made Victor laugh.

“Well,” Yuuri started with an air of pride that his mother had chosen him as the expert. “I usually… um…” He stopped to think for a moment. “I’m not… sure.” They had been together a long time by then, surely Yuuri knew what made him laugh. He made Victor lose his mind laughing almost daily. “I guess… if something funny happens I’ll say something witty and he just– he loses it. Sometimes I don’t have to say anything. It just happens. He… he has a really odd sense of humor.”

“Yuuri, dear. I love you, but you’re no help.”

Yuuri shrugged, “Sorry.”

It wasn’t until later that day when Yuuri was off practicing alone that Hiroko went into their room to tidy some things up. Victor was asleep in their bed, sweating and snoring, showing no signs of getting better. She plugged in her headphones and started to clean. When she turned around, she found Victor sitting up from bed with an amused look on his face. She took her headphones out and he asked, “What song is that?”

“Plastic Love by Mariya Takeuchi,” she told him. “Do you want to listen?”

He nodded more eagerly than he had responded to anything in days.

Hiroko ended up playing the song for him over a dozen times. He was up and dancing with her like a child by the third time it played. She knew it probably had something to do with his fever and that it might have been best to get him back in bed, but she just couldn’t tell him to go back sleep. He took her back to her youth. His smile was too big.

Yuuri came home to watch them dancing hand in hand, both absolutely enchanted by the 80′s synth pop coming from his mother’s phone. He left them alone to enjoy their fun and went off to help his father. 

Somehow, his mother always found a way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come join my hiroko katsuki stan club on tumblr @rainbowvictor


End file.
